


救赎第一部23章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部23章

第23章   
　　这是他第二次听到“魔尊”这个称呼。一次是在魔界，一次是从破军的嘴里。他不信魔族，却不得不信破军。  
　　“大胆，这是火凤殿下。”  
　　他一摆手止住了燎原君，盯着破军道：“你为何叫我魔尊？”  
　　还能为何，你明明就是魔尊啊！一时之间破军竟然不知该怎么回话。  
　　旭凤五指一张，已将陨魔杵握在手里，“你说我是魔尊，鎏英说陨魔杵是我的法器。”心随意动，陨魔杵渐渐化作一把长剑，黑焰缭绕剑身，闪电聚于其上，“我唤不来赤霄，却唤来了陨魔杵。”  
　　破军紧紧盯着旭凤，身体绷紧，“魔尊，这是天界，不得放肆。”  
　　“放肆的是你。”旭凤一剑挥出，剑气将地面划出深深沟壑，远处拱门轰然崩塌。“我生在天界，长在天界，我护佑天界数万年，如今，你让我离开？”他背上展开羽翼，须臾便追上了破军。  
　　威压之下，一切皆为蝼蚁。  
　　破军真元震荡，只能眼睁睁看着烈焰逼近。  
　　那雷霆一击被人挡下。冰火相撞，云烟螺旋上升。  
　　“陛下……”他气息微弱，捂着胸口频频吐血。  
　　“退下。”润玉长袖一拂，将破军远远推开。他不是救破军，他是为了留住旭凤。“旭儿，你怎么了？”  
　　旭凤系发的丝带已经断裂，长发如瀑，眸光冰寒。手中的黑焰剑电光吞吐，黑气与红气交错迸发。  
　　润玉慢慢走近，柔声道：“旭儿，你累了，兄长带你回去歇息。”  
　　“回去？”旭凤脑中一片混乱，“回哪里？”  
　　“当然是回栖梧宫。”润玉笑得温柔，“你若不愿，也可回我的璇玑宫。”  
　　“栖梧宫，璇玑宫……”旭凤的头疼得厉害，他茫然看着面前那人，如美玉般无暇，如水般温润。“你是谁？”  
　　“我当然是你的兄长。”润玉一步步走到他面前，抱住他，轻轻吻在他额头，“你不记得了么？我是润玉。”  
　　“润玉……”他仿佛想起了什么，黑焰剑重新化作陨魔杵，藏在他真元之中。他靠在润玉怀中，呢喃道：“为何破军叫我魔尊？”  
　　润玉声音缥缈，似乎在远处，又似乎在近处。他被润玉抱着，旁边皆是冷冽云烟。他被带回了璇玑宫。  
　　“因为魔尊曾化作你的模样重伤于他。”润玉握住他的手，吻着他的指尖。  
　　“那锦觅呢？”他急切的盯着润玉的眼睛。  
　　锦觅……  
　　润玉连眉梢都没抖动一下，“锦觅，是你在凡间历劫时相识的女子。你深爱她，她却利用了你，最后用冰刃刺进你的心脏。”  
　　他忽然失了力气，慢慢松开了紧握的手。  
　　我最后再问你一次，你可曾……爱过我？  
　　从未！  
　　他捂住心脏，低低笑了出来，“原来是这样，难怪，难怪……”  
　　“难怪什么？”  
　　润玉将他抱得更紧了，他靠在胸口的位置，耳边听到心跳的声音。“难怪我会这么难受，只要我想到她从未爱过我，我的心脏就像被人用刀子刺进去般难受。”  
　　“都过去了。”润玉将下巴抵在他的发旋上，与温柔的声音的不同，他的目光冷得可怕，“那女子已经死了，永远都不会再出现在你面前。”即便转世，他也能让她灰飞烟灭。“旭儿，以后我陪着你，保护你。只要是你想要的，我都能送到你面前。”  
　　“我想见父帝母神。”  
　　“父帝母神正在闭关。”  
　　旭凤冷笑，“这话你已经说了两百年。”他推开润玉，“你若阻我，休怪我不客气。”  
　　润玉看着他一步步走向门口，忽然一挥手，一道水波封住了大门。  
　　“兄长，你真要与我动手？”旭凤转身，周身笼在火焰中。  
　　“旭儿，你若苦苦相逼，我只有如此。”润玉双手结印，璇玑宫内处处现出冰凌。  
　　“好，你要战，那便战。”旭凤一声清啸，击向润玉。  
　　两股灵力相撞，两人都晃了一下。  
　　“旭儿，你斗不过我的。”润玉唤出赤霄剑。  
　　“那就试试看。”旭凤也唤出黑焰剑。  
　　他的战力是在战场上一点一滴积累起来的，论武力，兄长绝不是他的对手。但他只想击退兄长，并不想伤了他。所以这一击，他只用了五分力。  
　　但他没有想到从赤霄剑上传来的灵力竟是这么强大，与他腹中那股陌生的弱小灵力隐隐相和。他气息紊乱，真气零散，刹那间被那股气浪震得倒飞出去。  
　　“旭儿。”润玉大惊失色，立刻飞出去接住了他。  
　　旭凤脸色苍白，双手本能的捂住小腹。“疼。”他头上全是冷汗，“兄长，我疼。”  
　　在这一刻，润玉终于知道何谓心痛了，他惊惶的亲吻着旭凤的额头，“很快就不疼了。”

他紧紧抱住旭凤，对门外喊道:“快传岐黄仙官来。”话音未落，忽然掌下震了震，他慢慢低头看向旭凤腹部。  
　　方才他清晰的感受到了，从旭凤腹中传来的弱小却蓬勃的灵力。  
　　


End file.
